popsicle
by gothinme
Summary: Soul x Maka One Shot Maka sat under the tree on bench waiting for Soul. It was a hot and extremely humid day, even the suns expression was melted, exhausted.


Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters.

Maka sat under the tree on bench waiting for Soul. It was a hot and extremely humid day, even the suns expression was melted, exhausted. She fanned herself rapidly with her hand, the popsicle she had brought to cool herself and Soul off, had melted into puddles. She hadn't seen Soul since their battle with Asura and since then he had left to London riding around on his motorcycle, or so she had heard.  
A sound of a motorcycle was in the distance, she soon be came overwhelmed with excitement and looked at herself in the little hand mirror she had brought with her. Earlier Blair had helped Maka get ready for the meet up with Soul, Maka was dressed up; lipstick on and breast tapped up, to appear bigger. Maka did not understand why she felt this way, and why she even let Blair dress her up like one of Papa's sluts.  
Soul rode up wearing all black. Black deny ripped jeans, Black chains attached to his pants, black shades, a black leather jacket, even a black headband pushing his pure white hair down. "Soul!" Maka shouted, standing up into the bright light. "Maka," he shouted back, "eh.. what happened to..eh, you?" He leaned back on his bike, unzipping his black leather jacket, revealing his toned chest with a large scare in the center. She sighed, "Blair." She replied gazing at his soaked chest, but for some reason her heart begun to bet faster , she didn't understand why, she blushed. "No, I gotta go see Star in a few, so." Maka looked down with her arms behind her back feeling kind of down, she hadn't seen Soul for so long and now he just wanted to up and meet up with some one else.  
There was silence between the two of them. "Maka," "Soul," they both said. "You go first." Maka spoke first. Soul looked up at her, he walked towards her. Lick his thumb he wiped the smudged eyeliner the was on her face, then holding her face in the palm of his hand. "Soul" she said gazing up at the albino boy, she had the sudden urge to know what her lips where like on his, so she kissed him, moving her hand to unbutton his pants. "Maka wait, what are you doing?" "I don't know, but let me try." She continued to unzip his pants pulling them down, moving on to her knees. She did not know what she was doing, but Blair told her that when you like a guy enough to get him to like you is to...do what she was about to do. Maka hesitated, pulling down Soul boxers, revealing his harden cock. She looked up towards him, then back down grabbing it by the shaft. She looked at it, rubbing the tip with her index finger. He tensed up, placing his hand on her shoulder. He pushed his hips a little forward inching her to go on, to put him inside her mouth.  
Maka continued, stroking him slowly, watching the little droplet of semen drip out, but not drip out all the way. She wonder what it tasted like, what the texture would feel like on her tongue. Opening her mouth, she stick out her tongue, and slowly licked it from the base to the tip, circling the little opening with the tip of her tongue. Soul sighed heavily, he begun to feel a warm sensation through out his body. It tasted like nothing, a tasteless liquid. So she continued, kissing it softly with her lips, then slowly putting it inside of her mouth, sucking it. She sucked him hard, pulling him into her mouth deeper. She pulled him out, looking at it shocked that she can put in in her mouth that far. "Soul" she spoke softly. "Keep going" He said, holding her head in the palm of his hand. She put him back in her mouth sucking him, wile he thrust his hips, she heard him moan, which she guessed was a good thing, so she went faster, feeling his shaft with his tongue.  
She felt the hardness twitch and a sudden gush of salty liquid poured into her mouth. She released him looking up, she swallowed, and smiled at him. He smiled back, pating her on the head.


End file.
